My last and My begin
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin memulai hubungan dengan kualitas yang lebih baik."/"Kau tau kenapa kau termanis? Karena yang terkuat adalah ibuku, dan tercantik adalah ibumu karena membagi sedikit kecantikannya untukmu."/"I want to be with you nowand forever, until the day i die." 'special for #NHFD7 2016' #NHFD7
Orihime Yoshizuki present.

"Our last and our begin"

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Naruhina Fluffy days#7

"i want to be with you now and forever until the day i die."

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki muda itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, minggu pagi yang sangat pagi jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 05.30 seperti biasa ia akan melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya bibirnya mengulas sedikit senyum saat tujuannya hampir sampai, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambil sebucket bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan kartu ucapan yang indah yang ia taruh di kursi penumpang. Ia tersenyum menatap mawar merah itu, sedetik kemudian ia membuka sebuah pagar besar dengan pelan dan memasuki area mansion yang cukup sederhana itu,ia menaruh bucket bunga yang ada ditangannya ke sebuah kotak yang memang disediakan untuk rutinitasnya ini. Setelah menaruh bunga tersebut ia kembali ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan daerah mansion itu.

"Selamat pagi Kaa-san, Tou-san." Gadis dengan surai panjang itu menuruni satu per satu anak tangga yang ada, hingga akhirnya dapat menemui ibu dan ayahnya hanya untuk melakukan morning kiss.

"Selamat pagi sayang, kau ingin langsung sarapan atau mandi dulu?" sang ibu tersenyum pada putrinya yang baru saja memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku ingin ke depan dulu." Hinata tersenyum berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya, senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat apa yang ia tunggu disetiap akhir pekan, sebucket bunga mawar dengan kata-kata manis yang menghiburnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun rutinitas seperti ini terjdi sampai ia menyediakan kotak khusus penampung bunga yang dikirimkan seorang yang ia sayang.

"Ibu aku keatas dulu untuk mandi, setelah aku mandi kita sarapan bersama." Setelah mengatakannya Hinata kembali menaiki anak tangga dan menggenggam bunga mawar yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, Naruto menuliskan apa kali ini?" Dengan semangat Hinata membuka kartu ucapan yang menempel pada tangkai bunga yang berbalut pelastik bermotif polkadot trasparant.

" _ **Selamat pagi untuk gadis termanis di dunia ku, kau tau kenapa kau termanis? Karena yang terkuat adalah ibuku, dan tercantik adalah ibumu karena membagi sedikit kecantikannya untukmu. Salju mungkin membuat mu malas untuk keluar, tapi bisakah kita bertemu siang ini? Balas email ku jika kau bersedia. Have a nice morning my princess."**_

senyum Hinata semakin mengembang kata-kata manis seperti ini memang mampu membuat moodnya baik. Ia menghirup bunga tersebut dan melepaskan kartu ucapannya seperti biasa setelah membacanya Hinata akan menempelnya disebuah buku khusus, namun sayang sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak memihaknya buku setebal 260,714 halaman itu telah mencapai lembaran terakhir ia menutup buku tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menempel kartu ucapan itu di sampul belakang buku ini. Pikirannya melayang 260,714 halaman sudah penuh berarti sudah 260,714 minggu Naruto melakukan ini semua. Mengirim bunga setiap akhir pekan, mebelikannya cinnamon rolls setiap mereka kencan, mengantar jemputnya kemana pun ia pergi, ia sadar ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada pria itu. Setiap minggu dan setiap tahunnya ia hanya berharap dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dari orang yang sama ia tidak pernah meminta lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Obaa-san."

"Sama-sama Naruto, aku yakin Kushina akan melompat saat tau ini semua."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko yang ia kunjungi, sekarang saatnya mengakhiri segalanya. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana.

" _Bersiaplah Hinata,aku dalam perjalanan menjemputmu."_ Setelah mengirimkan email tersebut Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju parker mobilnya.

"Ibu aku berangkat, aku akan kencan dengan Naruto." Hinata keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Naruto sedang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Halo." Hinata tersenyum ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang dibalut sarung tangan merah seperti syal merah yang Naruto dan Hinata kenakan.

"Hai." Dengan kasualnya Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan segera mengemudi meninggalkan perkarangan Hyuuga mansion.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih menggunakannya?" Hinata menyentuh syal Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit memudar warnanya.

"Ada seseorang yang memaksa ku tetap memakai ini."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis."

Entahlah suasana canggung apa yang tercipta di taman ini. Hinata tidak menyukainya,ia ingin kencan seperti biasanya dengan pria ini bukan dengan suasana buruk yang tak ia sukai ini.

"Hinata aku ingin bicara." Naruto melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan menarik nafas pelan.

"Silakan" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Kita sudah menjalani hubungan kita selama sepuluh tahun, dan selama lima tahun terakhir kau adalah prioritas utama ku. Aku dengan segudang perkerjaan sebagai ceo Uzumaki-Namikaze corp selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini dan melakukan hal hal yang tidak penting lainnya agar kau merasa nyaman bersama ku, aku bisa saja menyuruh orangku untuk mengirim bucket bunga itu setiap minggu tapi aku tetap mengirimnya sendiri aku ingin kau merasa kau sangat penting untukku, lalu setiap kau memiliki keinginan aku langsung memberikannya langsung bisa saja aku mentransfer uang ke rekening mu tanpa perlu repot membelikan yang kau mau tapi aku tidak melakukkan itu aku ingin kau merasa dihargai bukan dikasihani, lalu aku bisa saja tidur dengan beberapa wanita lain saat kau selalu menolak tidur denganku aku tetap tidak melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu." Naruto menarik nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Hyuuga Hinata aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita disini, dihari ulang tahun mu, dibawah rintik salju aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Kita memulainya baik-baik jadi aku ingin berakhir baik juga."

"Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Hinata menggigt bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Ya"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan memulai hubungan baru dengan mu, aku ingin hubungan baru kita memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik. Aku disini ingin mengatakan padamu, aku memilih dirimu untuk menjadi pengantinku dan menjadi ibu dari anakku kelak." Naruto mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari saku hoodie-nya. "Aku adalah pria bodoh, workaholic, dengan segala kekurangan yang ada padaku mau kah kau melengkapinya Hinata? Aku selalu ingin ini berkesan Hinata jadi dengarkan, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Tanpa banyak berbicara Hinata memeluk pria yang berlutut dibawahnya ia menangis dengan senyuman yang sangat bahagia, ia memeluk Naruto lebih erat, dan kemudian menatap iris safir yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Izinkan aku menemanimu, izinkan aku melahirkan anak-anakmu, izinkan aku menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kau panggil 'istriku', izinkan aku selalu menjadi prioritas utamamu. Aku , aku bersedia menikah denganmu Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mau bilang apa just wanna calabrate see u gengs. Hug and kiss.


End file.
